A new Future
by TheTornPage
Summary: Some time passes after Naru and Lin return from England. No one seems to notice any changes until something big changes. Just a fluffy LinxMai because they are so cute!
1. Chapter 1

Lin and Mai can be cute right? Well I think so, so there :P I wrote this because I was bored. So heres a LinxMai oneshot.

NO I don't own Ghost hunt. If I did there would be kissing. To many good looking characters for no lip action.

A new Future

After Naru and Lin came back from England, SPR seemed to go back to normal.

Mai had taken back her old job when Naru offered, the rest of the gang seemed to file in when a case was presented, Yasu even dropped by every so often when he got a day off school.

For 3 years things went by unchanged.

Until one rainy Thursday morning, Oliver and Lin were having a meeting in her office and Mai opened the door without knocking.

Obivously angered for being rudely interrupted, Naru rose from his chair and glared. "What the hell Mai?"

"I don't have time for your right now Oliver," She said shortly. Her gazed softened when it shifted to Lin. "Lin I need to talk to you. Like right now."

Oliver Davis opened his mouth to complain but Lin shook his head and stood. "I'll be right back Naru." With that he followed Mai out and down the hall to his own office.

Mai didn't say anything to him, just walked into the smaller office and sat on the couch, letting her head fall into her hands.

Instantly Lin was by her side, hands on her shoulders inspecting the younger girl for wounds. "Mai what's wrong?"

Most would mistake his tone for demanding, but Mai had come to know the man before he well enough to know that his tone was nothing more then worry and care. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes and a sad smile on her lips. "Kujo.." Her small voice trailed off.

Hearing his first name come from the girl he knew whatever was bother her was serious, she never used his first name outside of their apartment. Ever. It was strictly something used between the two of them. Almost like a secret. "Mai?" He whispered worridly moving one of his hands to cup her cheek. "Tell me what's wrong."

She shook her head closing her eyes. "You'll hate me."

"You know I couldn't ever hate you. I love you." The man spoke firmly, unlike his gentle hands.

Mai shook her head again and took a deep breath through her nose and out her mouth, when her eyes opened again they were filled with a determination Lin hadn't seen since the girl had asked if she could move in with him all those months ago. "Before I say it, you know I love you too right?"

He nodded now more confused then concerned. "Of course."

One more deep breath, eyes sealed tightly closed. "Lin, I'm pregnant."

After a few moments of silence Mai peeked through one eye and saw the blank look on her lovers face. She knew she shouldn't have said anything, but she loves him and he would have found out sooner or later. "Kujo, are you okay?" She waved her hand infront of his face. Nothing. "You're scaring me, please say something."

"Are you absolutely positive you're pregnant?" Lin inquired still not looking directly at Mai.

She nodded once. "I ate breakfast after you left this morning and when I went to do my hair I felt sick, after that," She grimanced. "I bought a few pregnancy tests last month after you told me I could stop taking the birth control, I took 1 and when it said positive I took another one, then one more. I have 3 positve tests sitting on the counter in the bathroom at home. If I'm not pregnant the company sold a ton of faulty tests."

The older man still didn't look at her, just at the wall over her head. His mind was racing to catch up, as if she spoke her words under water and he had to decypher them like an acient code.

"Kujo!" Mai shouted slightly.

Lin shook his head and finally looked at his young lover. Her beautiful eyes held unshead tears and she could see doubt swimming in her eyes. He pulled her face to his and kissed her lovingly. When they parted his lips quirked in the smallest hint of a smile.

"Are you mad?" She asked biting the skin of her lower lip. "When you told me I could stop taking birth control I had just kind of assumed you wouldn't mind haing a child with me, I mean I know you already told me there was no way we could possibly get married because of your family history but I thought we could at least share this. A child is so much more then a piece of paper that says we have the same last name and all that but maybe-"

He cut her off with another kiss, just a quick peck on the lips to shut the girl up. "I'm not mad Mai. I love you, and I can assure you I will love this baby." Lin Kujo leaned forward and sealed his words with a kiss.

-5 months later-

Mai sat at her desk at the SPR office flipping through a text book, she had a paper due next week and with all her crazy hormones and mood swings and having to freaking pee all the time, she had maybe 9 words typed on her laptop. Lin had offered several times to help her with the Paranormal research paper but she refused him each time saying "_If you're within 6 feet of me I will want to have sex with you so stay away from me so I can actually get something done." _Lin had just kissed her forehead and left with a smirk.

While she sat there twiddling her thumbs procrastanating, someone knocked on the office door. "Coming!" Mai answered. Before she could stand Lin had rounded the corner from his own office to open the door and shoot a small smile to Mai. She blushed prettily and giggled. "Lin I can still get up and walk. And din't I tell you to stay away from me?"

Upon seeing who their guests were, his smile faded into a thin line and he gave her a passing glance on his way back to his office. "I'm 6 feet away."

"Damn annoying handsom stupid good looking bastard." She muttered under her breath glarring at his door. "Welcome to SPR." Mai turned her head to greet the clients, only for it to be Takigawa and Ayako. "Oh hey Monk, Ayako. What's up?"

Takigawa grinned and ran across the room, poking at Mai's destended belly through her frilly maternity shirt. "I just wanted to come and see my little God child!" He gushed poking her tummy a bit harder.

Mai swat his hands away. "Don't be so rough, Lin has shiki watching me."

Monk seemed to take a step back at the mention of Lin's shiki. "Knowing Lin if I even touched you one of those spirits would kill me."

"You aren't dead yet so I'm assuming Lin is cutting you a fair amount of slack." Ayako said smiling at Mai. "How have you been feeling?"

Mai let out a sigh. "I feel fine actually. My ankles were swollen yesterday because I walked to work, now Lin won't even let me up to answer the door. Honestly he's so overprotective."

"I bet Naru is pissed about that, has he had to get his own tea lately?" Monk joked.

Mai chuckled lightly running her fingers over her baby bump. "Not just yet. Lin hates it, but I still make all the tea around here. Naru has actually been very considerate. He lets me come in at 11 instead of 9 so I can sleep in and not be a total monster when I get here."

Ayako laughed. "How kind of him. The reason we stopped by today was to ask you if you knew what the baby was yet."

"Oh, it's actually babies." Mai smiled brightly. "I'm having twins, and they are both boys."

Monk and Ayako fell silent. Twin boys.

"It's okay guys. Naru was actually the happiest out of all of us, and I've never seen Lin smile that big. I think they see it as a good thing, not a bad reminder of the past but a new way to look at the future. Plus, with Lin and I as their parents we already know they'll both have some sort of spiritual power. So it's as if we can pass SPR down to the next generation."

Monk smiled and kissed the top of Mai's head. "I'm happy for you then. We have reservations for lunch so we'll see you later Mai."

"Stay off your feet, you can't rest too much." Ayako added before they left.

A few minutes later Lin was behind Mai, kissing the juncture of her neck and shoulder. Mai growled lowly in warning to the man but he only chuckled. "You didn't tell them the names."

Mai grinned and kissed Lin's cheek. "It can stay between us for now."

Lin moved her office chair and sat himself on the floor, pushing up the hem of her shirt to kiss at her exposed skin. "Our little boys."

Mai smiled down at him, her fingers tangling in his hair, whispering. "Gene and Oliver."

THE END!

Was that any good? I hope so :) Let me know if you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

So this is the next part to "A New Future, and there will be another one after this called "Our Future" I'm not sure If I'll write another one after that. :D I loved all the feedback on the first story so if you would kindly leave some comments on this one telling me how it was or any mistakes I made that would be awesome! Thanks and enjoy the MaixLin :)

The Coming Future

Tanayami Mai is eight and a half months pregnant.

A damn does she show it.

She herself can hardly stand it. Mai gave up trying to buy cute maternity clothes because she would only fit in them for a few weeks before have to go buy more! Don't get her started on bras! The young girl had never in her life been bigger then a C-cup, now a DD was barely containing the dreadful things! So more often then not she settled on pairs of super stretchy pants and t-shirts. She would splurge a bit on clothes to wear at the office because no matter what Lin, and Naru for that matter, said she still wanted to at least be allowed to fetch tea and file at the SPR office. It was hard enough on her when Lin had banned her from going on site for cases. The one thing she was really useful for she couldn't do. But she had to take into consideration thatr she was in fact _pregnant_ and her dreams mixed with hormones didn't make for a very stable Mai.

Today was one of those days where she wasn't even going to pretend to be helpful. The second she arrived at the office she clocked in, dropped her purse off at her desk and headed straight for Lin's office. He didn't bat an eye when he saw her enter and throw herself down on the couch.

"Good morning Mai." He greeted her dryly not looking away from his computer screen.

Mai, knowing the man was busy, didn't let it bother her that he didn't come over and give her a kiss like she wanted. "Morning Koujo."

Lin did look away for a split second to check her facial expression for any signs of pain when he heard the tenseness of her voice. "Did you sleep well?"

The girl scoffed. "No," Her shoes plopped on the floor by his feet from the force of her kicking them off. "I did not _sleep well. _Because my _boyfriend _left his _pregnant girlfriend _home alone last night because he was on a case." Her eyes had a hidden fire in their cinnamon depths. "How about you Lin? Did you sleep well?"

Lin couldn't ignore the twisting of his heart at the true words. He had left her alone again last night to help with a case at a haunted mansion. It's not like he wanted to leave her home alone, he hated the idea entirely and was almost inclined to send Ayako to their apartment to stay with her. "I didn't sleep well either." Was his short response before turning back to his laptop to finish organizeing the case file from last nights case. "The floor of a 200 year old mansion isn't as comfortable as it sounds. I did take a little comfort knowing you were at home sleeping on our new mattress."

"So you're gonna play it that way. Yes Lin you had it so much worse then me last night. I'm sorry I said anything." Her eyes rolled clearly annyoed and frustrated.

Lin pushed back from his desk and crossed the small room to his couch, sitting on the table and looking down at his lover. "That's not what I meant."

Another scoff. "Sure it is."

"No, it isn't. I don't have it harder then you, I know that. I'm not carrying 2 children in my body!" Lin's voice started to rise. "I know it's hard for you to know everyone else is on a case and you're stuck at home not being able to help. But I can't let you help! Do you _know _how much it would kill me if you got hurt? Because it would be my fault Mai, it would be my fault because I allowed you to come with us. SO you can gripe and complain as much as you want but you are _not _going on a case."

Mai knew Lin's stern words were kindhearted and loving, but her stuborness wasn't going to let it slide that he had left her home alone. He knew she hated being alone at night, she's so close to having thses babies, what if her water had broken? "I wasn't going to ask to go on a case, I just can't believe you didn't come home, or at the very least call and tell me you weren't coming home."

"I tried calling but I didn't have any service, that's a lousy excuse but it's what I have." Lin let out a deep sigh knowing how stressed Mai already was and how he just made it worse. "If it's any consolation I did try to get Ayako to go check on you but it turns out we actually needed her help with the case."

"Hey," Lin looked up to see Mai sitting up." Come here."

He stood and manoeuveredhimself around her body to sit behind her and pull her back to his chest. She spoke up again. "I'm sorry I'm being bitchy."

"You aren't being bitchy you're being pregnant."

"That's not a very valid argument for bad behaviour." She looked up at him, any anger vanished from her eyes. "We both know I'm just being hard headed, I'm sorry. I know you would have come home if you could have."

Lin didn't bother to reply, not a man for many words, just leaned down and captured her lips with his own in a sweet kiss.

Mai responded to the gentle touch with a grin and a nip to his bottom lip, the taller man grunted at the playful gesture and gave her a smirk that sent shivers down her spine.

"Don't tease me when you know we can't do anything." Lin warned.

Mai giggled cutely and nipped at his lips again. "Oh come on, that's the best time to tease."

He kissed her once more a litttle deeper, holding her close by her hips. When they parted Mai took a second to let out a few short pants before opening her eyes and smiling at Lin. "That's not teasing, that's torture."

"Maybe I'm into that sort of thing." Mai mused casually.

Lin chuckled and kissed his love again. Their shared kiss had moved from passionate to a lazy comfort, lips moving slowly, not really venturing just feeling the other's warmth was more then enough. But it was cut short when Mai retracted with a silent gasp that morphed into a low scream.

Lin's body tensed, his hold on her growing tighter with a protective force. "What's wrong?" He asked instantly and easily lifting her up in his arms. Body automatially moving towards his car to take her to the hospital before she even responded.

"M-m-m-m-m- My water-" She cut herself off with another small scream. This one drawing Naru out of his own office.

"What's going on out here- Lin is she okay?" The workoholic narsasist moved gracefully to his side and examined the girl in Lin's arms. "What's happening?"

Lin grabbed his coat and laid in over Mai's body in his arms. "Her water just broke."

Naru shook his head. "No, that couldn't be it. She's not due for another month!"

Mai howled in pain and glarred sharply at Naru. "Then you tell these babies not to come!"

"I agree, now you can either help me or continue to be a nusance." Lin's tone moved from worried to annoyed as he pulled the door open and made his way down the stairs.

Naru pulled the office door closed behind them and followed Lin, opening the back door for him, allowing Lin to place Mai inside and slide in beside her. Naru got in the front seat and started the car. "This is actually happening." He said a bit worriedly as he backed out onto the main road.

"Just shut up and fucking drive Naru!" Mai screamed.

"On it!" The usually calm and collected man shouted nervously.

Lin held Mai's head in his lap and rubbed soothing circles into her thigh. She smiled up at him and pulled him by his tie down for a kiss. "We're about to be parents." She whispered excitedly against his lips. Lin couldn't help but grin widly excited as well, not wanting Naru to see such an expression on his face he leaned back down and reconnected his smile to Mai's own.

THE END!

Was that one good? I don't know I just write 'em not read 'em. So my opinion doesn't count.


End file.
